Conventionally in modern wireless systems, antennas are used to receive and transmit microwave signals. Typically, such systems are powered by local electrical grid connections and are connected to backup power systems such as battery banks, emergency diesel generators, and so on. However, such systems merely rely on conventional power systems that, at the source, derive energy from non-renewable fossil fuels.
As fuel prices rise and geopolitical uncertainties have highlighted the risks associated with the primary reliance on non-renewable fossil fuels, renewable energy sources have been sought for an increasing array of applications. For example, wind farms, solar thermal concentrators, photovoltaic enhancements, and other renewable energy projects have received increasing attention from governments, manufacturers, and consumers alike. Whether renewable energy is viewed as a more cost effective way to power modern devices in the face of energy price risk, or whether it is viewed as a way of more socially responsible or “green” living, renewable energy sources are targeted to an increasing array of facets of modern life.
For instance, with the promotion of a green environment or green living, it is of increasing interest to utilize renewable energy in modern wireless systems. In conventional solar power generation plants, solar cells are typically used with reflectors to improve the light-power utilization. For instance, a parabolic trough can be used as a solar reflectors to redirect sunlight to solar cells to increase the light intensity at the solar cells, and thus, a smaller number of photovoltaic cells are used for a given power demand.
Recently, use of planar mirrors as solar reflectors has been investigated. For instance, the National Renewable Energy Laboratory in the United States has estimated that the reflector-type power plant would be able to produce electricity at a relatively low cost of 5.49 cents per kiloWatt-hour by year 2020, which could make solar power one of the cheapest renewable energy sources in the future. Thus, while solar power is a primary source for renewable energy, typically, solar power generation systems are separated from end use locations. As such, use of solar power still suffers from inefficiencies associated with transport losses.
This transport loss problem is exacerbated by the disparity in preferred locations between renewable power generation systems and wireless communication components such as antennas and transmission equipment. For example, wireless antennas can be located close to densely populated urban centers, along popular travel corridors, or other areas that are economically feasible. These areas may not be remote depending on the geography and topography. However, typically, renewable energy generation systems are placed in more remote areas due to space or other requirements. For instance, solar concentrators require a large area and are typically remotely located to capitalize on lower real property costs. As a further example, wind farms are primarily located based on available wind energy, and can be remote from densely populated urban centers.
Recently, some solutions to the transmission loss problem have focused on integrating an antenna with solar cells, for example, by etching slot antennas on a solar cell panel. However, such solutions increase transmission effectiveness at the expense of reducing the effective illumination area for solar energy production. In other proposals, solutions have focused on integrating a meshed patch antenna on solar cells or on placing a folded photovoltaic cell, which also functions as an antenna, in the focal line of a parabolic trough. In yet other solutions, a dual function transparent dielectric resonator antenna that additionally serves as a focusing lens for a solar cell panel has been proposed.
In addition, for developing nations, expansion of wireless markets can face unique challenges. For example, in developing nations, traditional power infrastructures may or may not be available. For instance, due to topographical or other challenges, a conventional power grid can be rendered economically infeasible, which in turn, can prevent establishment of wireless communication systems.
In yet other situations, a limited potential user base for either power generation or wireless communication can otherwise prevent establishment of wireless communication systems without expensive power systems being developed to power such communication systems. For example, in a remote wireless sensor network such as a tsunami warning system, for example, the remote monitoring of seismological and tidal stations across a vast expanse of an ocean basin can require remote installations where it would not be economically feasible to establish conventional power generation systems or even large scale renewable energy generation systems.
It is thus desired to provide enhanced systems, devices, and methodologies for solar energy collection and use in communications systems that improve upon these and other deficiencies. The above-described deficiencies in solar energy collection and use in communications systems are merely intended to provide an overview of some of the problems of conventional systems, and are not intended to be exhaustive. Other problems with conventional systems and corresponding benefits of the various non-limiting embodiments described herein may become further apparent upon review of the following description.